Wonder Woman
Wonder Woman is a main character in Justice League Action. Along with Batman and Superman, she is one of the founding members of the Justice League. History Biography Born on Paradise Island of Themyscira to Queen Hippolyta of the immortal Amazons, she is known to her Amazonian sisters as Princess Diana. But to the rest of the world, she is Wonder Woman. Wearing bullet-deflecting bracelets and wielding the Lasso of Truth, she stops criminals in their tracks and compels them to tell the truth about their crimes. She also works alongside Steve Trevor, her love interest, in her civilian disguise as Diana Prince. To mask her heroic nature, she adopts a meeker personality much like Superman in his Clark Kent identity, which inadvertently leads to Steve often not acknowledging her much to her dismay. Background Appearance Diana is a tall, beautiful, statuesque woman with lightly tanned complexion, long black hair that is combed over so that the left side of her face is framed by it and blue eyes, as well as red lipstick. As Wonder Woman, she wears a golden tiara with a red eagle anthem, a red-and-gold chest plate also with an eagle emblem and a faux-belt with an arrow pointing up and two smaller ones pointing down, a blue leather skirt and her Bracelets of Submission which cover the back of her hands in a square while ending at her elbows, and red thigh high boots with heels. Personality Diana is an Amazon of Themyscira, a trained warrior who is given divine blessing from the gods of Olympus. She is a strong woman who is not afraid of a fight, being fearless and brave, Diana will fight any foe that seeks to harm the innocent. She can be sarcastic at times and doesn't regret if a wicked foe might meet their deserved fate. She can also be condescending of men at times. Powers and abilities Powers Divine Empowerment: 'After leaving for Man's World, Diana was gifted with various powers by the Gods of Olympus. *'Superhuman Strength: 'Diana possesses incredible superhuman strength, though she is not as strong as Superman. *'Superhuman Speed: *'Superhuman Stamina: ' *'Superhuman Agility: '''Wonder Woman's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. *'Superhuman Durability:' *'Superhuman Endurance:' *'Superhuman Reflexes:' *'Superhuman Jumping: ' *'Flight: Diana possesses the power to fly at high speeds. *'''Accelerated Healing: *'Animal Empathy:' *'Suspended Aging:' *'Enhanced Intellect: '''Diana possesses great wisdom and intelligence. She is among the smartest and wisest members of the Justice League. *'Survival in Space''' Abilities *'Aviation: '''Wonder Woman is a skilled pilot, especially with her Invisible Jet. *'Diplomacy ' *'Leadership: ' *'Multilingualism: ' *'Equestrianism: Diana is a great horse rider; her favorite mount is her mare Kachi. *'Hand to Hand Combatant (Advanced): '''Diana is the finest warrior ever born among the Amazons of Themyscira. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, and is highly skilled in the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons. *'Tactical Analysis *'Weaponry: '''Wonder Woman is proficient with nearly every weapon ever made, especially the bow, the sword and the javelin. Paraphernalia '''Equipment' * Indestructible Bracelets of Submission: * Lasso of Truth: Transportation * Invisible Plane: Weapons * Magical Sword: '''A sword forged by Hephaestus, said to be sharp enough to cut the electrons off an atom. * '''Themysciran Shield: '''Wonder Woman often wields a Themysciran shield to deflect heavy weaponry. Relationships '''Superman: Superman is a friend of Diana and was also a brief love interest. She dated him briefly after getting tired of Steve not acknowledging her in her civilian disguise as Diana Prince and his crush on Wonder Woman getting in the way of a potential relationship, feeling that she could be who she really is with Superman instead. Superman also dated her because of similar issues with Lois Lane who didn't notice him in his civilian disguise as Clark Kent. Regardless, Diana did make snide comments about him at times and contrasts with his soft-hearted personality. Batman: Batman is another good friend of Diana on the League and she has personally assisted in rescuing him many times from danger, showing concern for his well-being. His anti-social nature however often gets in the way and at times she gets annoyed by his behavior, even admitting that she wanted to punch him for a while. Trivia Although Wonder Woman's concept design for this show depicts her wearing her classical briefs, in a later revision of her outfit she got a more recent addition, which is the gladiator style skirt that we see on screen. This was done to make her outfit look more reminiscent to the one worn by the actress Gal Gadot, who debuted as her in 2016 in the movie [https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_v_Superman:_Dawn_of_Justice Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice], which was released on theaters months before this series was first aired on TV in the same year. Appearances Episodes * Power Outage * Night of The Bat * Abate and Switch * Nuclear Family Values * Galaxy Jest * Time Share * Play Date * Repulse! * Luthor in Paradise * Rage of the Red Lanterns * Inside Job * The Trouble with Truth * Time Out * The Fatal Fare * Booray for Bizarro * Best Day Ever * Superman Red vs. Superman Blue * The Ringer * Forget Me Not * Phased and Confused * E. Nigma, Consulting Detective * System Error * Race Against Crime * Party Animal * Captain Bamboozle * She Wore Red Velvet Shorts * Up and Atom * Good Cop, Bat Cop * Lasso of Lies * Quality Time * Selfie Help * Justice 1, 2, 3, Go! Gallery Screen Shot 2017-10-02 at 8.55.08 PM.png|Diana Prince Tumblr oifji4EhEd1qjzyxso3 540.jpg Tumblr oiei1yeOEf1s34y0go1 540.jpg Tumblr oi3vjfjiqZ1qjzyxso1 540.jpg SDCC_JUSTICE_LEAGUE_ACTION_TRAILER_IMAGES_(55)_Wonder_Woman.png Wonder Woman.jpg|Concept design. Notice here that she does not yet have the gladiator skirt that would later be added to her final, on screen design, and her tiara is nowhere in sight either Wonder woman, superman & batman.png Wonder woman & bleez.png SDCC JUSTICE LEAGUE ACTION TRAILER IMAGES (30) Wonder Woman & Cyborg.png 27666 3:26.960.jpg|Wonder Woman being controlled by Toyman. Wonder Woman Action Eyes.png|Wonder Woman Eyes Wonder Woman Action Eyes 2.png|Wonder Woman Eyes 2 Wonderwoman02.jpg Wonderwoman00.jpg Wonder Woman bound Selfie Help.png|Diana bound by black tar during battle against a parademon. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Amazons